Breakfast is Served
by reaganjanko
Summary: I think this would be a great way that season 9 could start off! What do you think? Leave a Review!


_**Hey guys, so I'm back. So this idea is almost how I imagine the beginning of season 9. It also how I hope it starts. Please leave a review!**_

 _*Beep, beep, beep, beep*_

The alarm kept going off. Jamie was asleep on his back, and Eddie was asleep on the pillow next to Jamie. Both of them not in the mood to get up.

"Jamie," she said sleepy, "turn it off"

Jamie was still asleep, Eddie's head was turned towards Jamie, her one hand was under the pillow, and the other was on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Jamie still half asleep.

"Jamie!" she called out annoyed.

"What?" He asked exhausted, not noticing what she was saying. His eyes were still closed as he shifted his body sideways facing Eddie, still not noticing the noise.

She sighed, "turn off the alarm." She said.

When Jamie didn't respond, she spoke again, "please!" She begged.

Jamie slowly started to get up and move. Eddie was so sick of hearing the beeping, she took matters into her own hands.

Eddie leaned over Jamie and tried to press the snooze button. She was still short and continued to sprawl herself across Jamie to turn it off.

"Eddie-" he said in confusion as he felt her body leaning over him trying to turn off the alarm. "What-what are you doing?" He asked.

She stopped and looked at him, "trying to turn off the damn alarm."

Jamie moved his arm out and smacked his hand on the snooze button and turned off the sound.

She looked at Jamie in the eyes. She was still sprawled on top of him, and Jamie was back to lying flat on his back. She was definitely not a morning person,

"seriously? I have been asking you for the past 5 minutes to turn that off."

Jamie looked at her and smirked. She was cute when she was mad and she was in her pajamas and looked exhausted.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you look cute when you're tired." He smiled.

She grabbed the closest thing next to her at the moment and smacked Jamie with a pillow.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked while laughing.

Eddie smirked at Jamie and rolled off of him and answered nonchalantly with her head held high, "tough love"

He stared straight into her eyes, distracting her from the world around her and tackled on top of her, "I'm gonna give you tough love"

"No, Jamie stop" she laughed as he placed kisses all over her face and down her chest. "Jamie-" she started and was cut off when his lips touched hers.

He stopped, "What?"

She smirked at him, and as fast as she could wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers, his mouth on hers.

Eddie walked into the kitchen, wiping her feet against the floor. She opened the fridge, pulled out cinnamon rolls, and placed them into the oven to cook.

Eddie was sitting at the island drinking coffee when she felt two hands touch her waist. "Morning" she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Hi" she giggled. She leaned her head back against his chest and for a second the world stopped. His breathing was in rhythm with hers.

Jamie kissed her forehead, Eddie lifted her head up from his chest, and her lips landed on his, her hands around his neck. Jamie grabbed her waist and lifted her off of the stool, onto the island, his lips still on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. They continued to touch each other. It was like a buildup of all the years they missed out on, she continued to press her lips on his when she heard his phone ringing. Jamie pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

 _Incoming call: Dad_

"Perfect timing," he said sarcastically as Eddie continued to trail kisses along his neck.

"Hello" he answered annoyed

"You're late,"

"Late for what?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"We planned for lunch at 12, remember?" Frank said as he sighed.

Eddie was still trailing kisses against him when she smelt something burning. "Oh my god," she shouted suddenly as she pushed Jamie off of her.

She ran to get the cinnamon roll out of the oven while shuffling her feet there. "Jamie, who's there?" Frank asked in confusion.

"Oh-uh no one. I-uh just stepped out to get the mail." He struggled.

"All right. Are you going to come?" Frank said as he caught him off guard.

Jamie sighed and watched as Eddie handled the food. "Sorry, I'm going to have to cancel. There is something else I have to take care of." Jamie spoke and smiled watching Eddie.

Frank sighed, "all right," Little did Jamie know, the commissioner knows everything.

Jamie walked up to Eddie and as she was sticking the piece of food into her mouth, Jamie moved her hand into his mouth and took a bite out of her food. "Jamie!" She shouted.

"What?" He said while he was chewing. Eddie gave him a look, "tough love," he told her.

"Oh, you little" she started and began chasing him around the island. Jamie ran and made a sharp turn in which Eddie didn't expect and slipped. He turned around and watched Eddie slip. He leaned closer to her and caught her by the arms when she looked up at him, she tried to hold an angry face, but when he looked at her they both burst into laughter.

After the laughter ended, Eddie spoke, "who was that?"

"My dad" he sighed, "we had a lunch at 12"

Eddie got off of him and looked him in the eye, "Jamie, what are you doing, you're late."

When Jamie didn't respond, it took Eddie a minute to realize what happened, "wait, had" she said with her eyebrows raised and hands in the air.

"Yeah, he'll live," Jamie said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm...busy"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "doing what?" She said as she tilted her head.

"Doing this," he said and kissed her hard.

Eddie continued to kiss him until she pushed him off, "mhmm wait,"

"What?" He said and bent back down to kiss her.

She pushed him off, "I want my cinnamon rolls first," she said while still holding onto him.

"You mean the burnt ones?" He said with a smirk.

She pushed him off, "oh shut up"

 _ **Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this. I'm hoping to continue this so stay tuned**_


End file.
